


Glader Campaign

by niconexus



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: DnD AU, Dungeons and Dragons AU, M/M, Nick is trans, Teresa is trans, Thomas is the new kid at school, and he gets roped in to the kids who apparently play dnd, hes always confused, hes confused, hes never played, it’s their first campaign, the glader campaign, the wicked given names are nicknames and the characters for the campaign
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconexus/pseuds/niconexus
Summary: Stephen is new, the office aide offers a spot with his friends at lunch after their tour, he had no idea he’d gain a name, Thomas, and twenty new friends with a liking to play a game called Dungeons and Dragons. He also didn’t know he’d get a crush on the office aide who is also in his physics class or that he’d join track with the guys. But hey, gotta step out of your comfort zone.





	Glader Campaign

Stephen entered his new school. God, this was an awful experience. He walked to the office, opening the door to a blond boy reading a book, slumping in his seat. No adult was in there, and the guy had headphones in. Great.

“Uh. Hello?” Stephen spoke up, assuming he was an office aide, walking up to the guy, trying to catch his attention. He stepped closer, tapping on the book in front of the guy, spooking him and causing him to jump. 

“Oh God, how long were you here?” A frown etched in to his face as he ripped his headphones off, “Sorry, it’s been a slow day and I got lost in my book.” The guy started rambling as he stood, brushing back dirty blond hair, and setting the book on the desk. 

Stephen smiled, trying to reassure himself and the guy, who was now busy freaking out about not attending to his duties, “Dude, it’s chill. I’m a new student and I’m already enrolled, but I’m supposed to get a tour?” He waited for the guy to respond. 

The guy picked up a few papers, most likely Stephen’s schedule, “Stephen Murphy, right?” Stephen nodded. “Alright, I can show you around. Hennessy is in her office so she can hold down fort.” The guy got up and walked around the place with confidence that Stephen could never attempt in an office next to the principal, he’s a good kid, just… wildly impulsive thanks to ADHD. “Well, my name’s Sam.” The blond offered his hand, Stephen shook it in response, “So I’m gonna show you around and I’m guessing you have no friends yet, so if you wish you can join me for lunch with my friends.” Stephen was slightly offended on the friend part, but he wasn’t wrong.

“Alright.” 

 

 

“So, bit of a warning about my friends,” Thomas had followed this guy around for probably an hour, dropping by each class to show where they are, the libraries, stem labs, computer labs, and stopping at the libraries to talk to the librarians and aids for a bit. One of the aids was Sam’s sister, Lizzy. In that hour, he noticed that Sam was unusually relaxed, or that Stephen was unusually anxious. Definitely the latter. “We use nicknames with each other. And it’s tradition to have new guys have nicknames, too. But they are all scientist themed.” Stephen watched the guy smile in embarrassment, “I had a science phase, and it stuck.” 

He nodded, “I’d be chill picking up a name. What scientist are available?”

“Well, I keep reminding people that no one is Merlin yet, or Nicholas Flamel, and people keep saying they aren’t real scientist, but I protest, alchemy is basically misguided chemistry.” Sam had a wide smile on his face, and Stephen chuckled. “Nah, I’m joking, we don’t have any Greeks, except Aristotle, most ‘modern’ scientist are taken,”

“Is Thomas Edison taken?” Stephen interrupted.

“Actually, no. So, what part you taking, Thomas or like Eddie or something?”

“Just Thomas.” 

“Alright Just Thomas.” Sam smirked at Thomas, causing a rush of… something, to pass through him. Oh no. Thomas don’t you dare do this. Cute British boys are not in your league. “My name is Newt. Teresa didn’t like her name, rightfully so, and she said she felt weird having a second name, so as kids we decided to join her to make her comfortable.” Thomas followed the explanation, wondering why she changed it. 

The two kept walking, until they stopped at an overflowing set of two tables, at least twenty people sat around, a diverse group of teens, young and older, different skin tones, accents, and styles. 

Newt waved, an Asian guy waving back, and the teens, who were once loud and tumultuous, came to a still. “This is Stephen, he already chose Thomas Edison, so cross it off the list, Gal.” Thomas watched at Newt referenced to each person, taking note in the names and the faces they belonged to. Winston, a tan, lanky teen. Ben, very tall and muscular, very manly. A person named Nick, relaxing in his chair, very average white… person. Thomas had no idea their gender to be honest. Eyes flicking over all the people, the starter of the names, Teresa, a girl with long black hair waved at him. There were so many people. 

Thomas sat down as the angry eyebrow guy, Gally, pulled him up a chair. “So, there’s a lot of you. How do you all know each other?” 

The guy who seemed to be the head of the group, spoke up, Alby, “Dnd club.”

Thomas’ face screwed up to confusion, “What’s D-N-D?” 

Another teen laughed, allowing the group to erupt, “Dungeons and Dragons, Greenie.”

 

The various boys had dragged Thomas in to a game of DnD about a month into their friendship, pushing twentyish teens into a living room, the house belonging to Alby’s family. Two stories and describing monetary success. 

“So, everyone who’s dead, they stay and watch, but don’t play. And remember, this is our first game, so we kinda fucked up, and our nicknames are the character’s names. When referring to a person, not their character, we use their real names.” Alby began to explain the ‘campaign’, or whatever it was called, “We are currently in a maze, and everyone entering the game comes up from the box. You have no memory.” Alby paused, looking down at the papers in front of him, “Sam, did you make a copy of his character sheet?” Sam nodded, passing the extra sheet to Alb- William, the dungeon master, adding to his pile. “Thank you.”

The DM read it over, checking the stats, smirking at the wisdom stat. Looking back up to the new player, “You wake up in a box, it starts moving up, very fast. You see boxes and bags with the word WICKED on them, you hear a snort from one of the boxes, live animals. The box keeps moving, lights flashing as you rise. Roll a constitution check.” 

Thomas was lost. Just a bit. 

Newt chuckled, “D20.” Thomas was still lost, Minho rolled his eyes, leaning over to point at the twenty sided die. Other boys smirking at how lost he was. 

Thomas took the die and rolled it, “Uh. 3?” 

The DM face took a wicked turn, “You throw up, the waking up and the shock with the moving lift causes you to vomit.” Thomas grimaced, awaiting more descriptions from Alby. “The box finally stops, and the ceiling opens up, you see these boys around the opening, looking back at you. Who wants to grab Thomas?” 

Gally, “I will, I jump down to meet him, ‘Welcome to the Glade, Greenie.’”


End file.
